


084

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Secret Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye offers to help Coulson clean up the mess in his office. They get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	084

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> With all the flirting and innuendo in this episode, this was pretty inevitable.

Skye hears Director Fury shouting at Coulson from the lab downstairs, and she badly wants to go upstairs and defend the man, but she suspects that Fury, at least, would view it as insubordination at best, or worse, use it as a reason to boot her off the Bus.

She keeps an eye out and as soon as she sees Fury leaving, she hurries upstairs, catching up with Coulson as he heads towards his office.

"Hey, need a hand?" she asks, gesturing at the mess in his office.

He doesn't hesitate, just nods, then waits for her to walk through the door first.

"Wow, some fight," she observes. "It almost looks like you guys had wild sex in here." Her tone is light and teasing, but when he responds with just her name, he sounds a little pained.

"What?" she asks, doing her best, Little-Miss-Innocent face. She's sure he's not really as stuck up as he likes to pretend, if for no other reason than that he seems quite happy to flirt with her when it suits.

"What's with all the questions and commentary on my supposed sex life?"

"Supposed?" she asks, eyebrows raised. She stoops to pick up an item from the floor. "You mean you don't have a sex life, Phil? That's kinda sad."

He rolls his eyes, and she catches hold of his elbow, grasping it lightly. "I'm serious," she tells him softly.

It's his turn to do the eyebrow interrogation. "Why do you care?"

She shrugs. "'Cause I like you. You're a kind and caring man. And very sexy."

He stares at her, and she wonders if she's gone too far. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Very sexy, I said," she tells him.

He shakes his head, and she moves right into his personal space. "I'm serious, Phil."

"But I'm twice your age," he protests, as if that's an actual argument.

Skye rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like that matters. A man your age has plenty of experience, and a man like _you_ knows how to treat a woman. Both of those things are pretty sexy, let me tell you. That's without taking into consideration how you look."

"How I look?" he repeats. "Skye, I'm going bald."

She can't help it, she laughs at this. "Like that matters. Honestly, Phil, I thought you had more self-confidence than this."

"So did I," he says softly. "But I guess I don't, or at least not with you."

"Shall I show you how sexy I find you?" she asks, and putting her hands on his shoulders, she presses her body against his as she kisses him. To her relief he doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, his mouth opening easily under hers. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, one hand holding the back of his neck. He's got both hands on her head and he's concentrating on kissing her, so he doesn't notice that she's unfastening her jeans until she clasps his right wrist and guides his hand down between her legs.

"Feel how wet I am?" she whispers, and he shudders in her arms as he slips first one, then a second, finger into her slick pussy. "That's for you – that's what you do to me." She kisses him again, and he begins fingerfucking her, and it takes him hardly any time to drive her over the edge, and she buries her face in his collar to muffle her cries as she has an intense orgasm that makes her feel like someone replaced her leg bones and muscles with jelly.

He holds her body to his until she sighs and moves. She can't help cupping his straining erection through his pants before she steps back.

"I'd like to take care of this for you," she tells him, and he moans quietly. "Can I?"

"Please, Skye," he whispers, and she backs him up to the couch, unfastens his pants, then shoves them and his boxers down his legs, before pushing him to sit down on the couch.

"What are you – oh." He cuts himself off mid-question as Skye kneels on the floor and pushes his knees apart so that she can lean in to him.

She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from him. He slides a hand into her hair, and she grins up at him when she realises he's just holding her head, rather than trying to direct her, or force her to move.

"Yes, Skye. Yes." He's more vocal than she'd expected as she works her tongue up and down his swollen shaft, swirls her tongue over the head, or scrapes her teeth along the vein on the underside.

She brings him to the brink twice, each time making him beg her to take him over the edge, and each time pulling back before she gets him quite there. By the time he's approaching orgasm for the third time, he's doing his level best not to thrust into her mouth, and she decides such restraint should be rewarded.

She gets to her feet, making him whine when she slides her mouth off his cock, which makes her smirk at him as she drops her jeans and panties, before she climbs onto the couch to straddle his lap. "Okay?"

"Oh god, Skye." His moan sounds desperate as he clutches her hips while she lowers herself down to impale her soaking pussy on his throbbing dick. 

"I won't last," he warns, and she smirks.

"Doesn't matter, Phil," she tells him. "Just let go and let yourself come."

He lets her ride him at a slow pace for a few minutes before he mutters, "Faster, Skye, please", and she chuckles, leans in to kiss him quick and hard, then picks up the pace.

He clings to her hips, muttering, "Yes, yes" and "Fuck" at intervals as she works him towards his climax, and then he lets go. She sees his eyes close, and his face goes slack, as he empties himself into her, and he doesn't open his eyes again until she guides his hand between her legs.

When he realises what she wants, he grins, then rubs tight, fast circles on her clit to push her over the edge a second time, before groaning her name as she clenches her muscles around his softening cock.

"Now do you believe me when I say that I consider you very sexy?" she asks.

"Yeah." He sounds a bit drained, poor man, but he's grinning at her in a pretty sappy way that she finds oddly endearing.

"Good." She leans forward, resting her face in the crook of his neck, realising that she's just fucked Agent Coulson in his office in the middle of the day. It makes her feel deliciously naughty.

"If we do this again, we should get properly naked," he observes.

" _If_?" she asks.

He blushes a little. "I didn't want to presume."

"You are a ridiculous man," she says. "Totally, ridiculously romantic. I kinda love you for it."

"Only kinda?" he teases, smirking at her.

She chuckles, and he grins. "Yeah, just kinda – for now."

"Mmm." He kisses her, slow and dirty for a bit, then says, "We'd better get cleaned up. I'm betting we've a max of ten minutes before someone wants me to look at or sign something." 

He kisses her again, though, sliding his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing and kneading her flesh.

"Oh, you're an ass man, are you?" she asks when they come up for air.

He shakes his head. "Not especially. I just wanted a quick fondle." He smirks, then adds, "Actually, I really love your legs – especially in that red dress."

"Oh you do, do you? I'll be sure to wear it again, then."

He grins. "If you do, though, I might not be able to keep my hands to myself."

"I might not mind," she tells him, and grins when he looks momentarily shocked.

She lifts herself off him, and picks up her jeans and panties. "Is there somewhere I can shower?"

He nods, and after pulling up his own boxers and pants, leads the way through to his room, then shows her into the ensuite.

"You're not gonna join me?" she asks, grinning cheekily.

"I don't dare," he tells her, which makes her laugh. "I don't think I'd be able to let you out again in a hurry. Which would increase the risk of someone catching us."

"Some other time, then," she suggests, and he smirks.

"I'd like that." He presses his forehead to hers, and whispers. "There are a lot of things I'd like to do with you."

"And I to you," she says. "Hopefully we'll find occasions to do them." She pulls back and looks him in the eye. "But I know we'll need to be discreet."

He sighs, then nods. "Yeah. Sorry."

She brushes her lips over his. "Hey, it's okay. I already knew that before we started." She grins at him. "But sneaking around is gonna be fun."

He chuckles. "Go and shower," he says firmly.

"Yeah, okay, boss." She tosses her hair over her shoulder, then saunters into the bathroom. She's actually a bit excited about the idea of a secret relationship with Phil Coulson. That's a definite bonus, she thinks. As she turns on the shower, she's grinning at the prospect.


End file.
